


Brahms's Lullaby

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent!lock, Parentlock, shameless fluff, sherlolly and baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Molly was quietly humming a little made up tune as she moved about the kitchen, gathering up the needed items to make two cuppas. She stopped though when she suddenly felt a very strong gaze upon her. Turning about she spotted Sherlock stood in the doorway, his eyes roving over her.“What?” she asked him. “What is it?”The corners of his lips ticked up slightly, slowly forming into a smile as he stepped into the kitchen.“Nothing,” he replied. “It’s just …” He stopped speaking, his gaze drifting down to her rounded belly. It was peeking out from beneath the loosely tied dressing gown she was wearing. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand against her stomach, his smile widening when he felt their child give a slight kick to his palm. His gaze lifted and met hers. “You’ve made me so happy.”She smiled. “You’ve made me happy too.”





	Brahms's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> Ok, this is a much lighter and happier fic then my other one. Basically this is a shameless piece of parent!lock fluff, so fluffy you’ll need several toothpicks to get it out of your teeth!! 
> 
>  
> 
> _Happy Birthday Sweets, I miss you, I love you. I won’t ever forget you._

* * *

Molly was quietly humming a little made up tune as she moved about the kitchen, gathering up the needed items to make two cuppas. She stopped though when she suddenly felt a very strong gaze upon her. Turning about she spotted Sherlock stood in the doorway, his eyes roving over her.

“What?” she asked him. “What is it?”  

The corners of his lips ticked up slightly, slowly forming into a smile as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“Nothing,” he replied. “It’s just …” He stopped speaking, his gaze drifting down to her rounded belly. It was peeking out from beneath the loosely tied dressing gown she was wearing. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand against her stomach, his smile widening when he felt their child give a slight kick to his palm. His gaze lifted and met hers. “You’ve made me so happy.” 

She smiled. “You’ve made me happy too.”

* * *

Sherlock was quietly humming  _ Brahms Lullaby _ as he gently rocked the small bundle in his arms. Molly was fast asleep in the hospital bed, having succumbed to the exhaustion of giving birth to their son.

“Hello there,” Sherlock softly murmured, as two bright eyes opened and peered up at him. “This is Barts Hospital.” Sherlock tilted the bundle in his arms ever so slightly and turned in a slow circle. “Your mummy works here, and she is  _ very  _ good at her job. Sometimes I work here too.” He smiled down at his son as the little boy gave a great big yawn. “Perhaps you’ll work here too someday,” Sherlock continued, “or perhaps not.” He loosened the blanket that his son was wrapped up in so that he could move his hand. Sherlock lightly brushed his fingertip over it, in complete awe of how tiny it was.

“I’m a Consulting Detective, the only one in the world! I invented the job, you see. I solve cases that the NSY are too incompetent to solve themselves, which is pretty much every single case they have.” Sherlock paused, glancing over at his sleeping wife, making sure that she hadn’t woken. “Mostly I solve murders, I love those. Someday, when you’re a bit older, I’m going to bring you out on my cases with me. But of course, only the ones your mummy approves of, don’t want to risk being sent to sleep on the sofa, now do I?” He looked over at Molly again, smiling when he saw that her eyes were open. “Was I talking too loud?” he asked her as he moved closer. 

She smiled up at him. “No. But I heard every word you just said, and you better only bring him on cases I approve of!” 

“Scout’s honour!” 

She rolled her eyes at him before slowly sitting up. Making sure that he had their son tucked securely in the crook of his arm, he reached out with his other hand and helped to re-situate the pillows behind her. She leaned back with a happy sigh, a contented smile upon her lips. Sherlock sat down beside her, slowly rocking the little bundle in his arms. 

“It’s a strange feeling, is it not?” she asked him. 

Sherlock looked at her with a raised eyebrow, patiently waiting for her to explain what she meant. 

“To hold him in your arms and know that he depends solely on you, for everything,” Molly stated. 

Sherlock swallowed thickly, glancing back down at their tiny son. “Well, when you think of it like that … yes, yes it is.” 

She reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, sensing his rising panic. “You’re going to be an incredible father, Sherlock. I know you are.” 

He slowly let out a breath, slightly nodding his head, before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “There’s no one else that I would want to do this with.” He straightened, a crinkle forming between his eyebrows as he frowned. “That sounded better articulated in my head.” 

Molly chuckled softly. “I know what you meant. I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else either. This is what I’ve always wanted.” 

Their son gave another big yawn, his eyes beginning to close. Sherlock watched him for a moment, already having a multitude of images and data to store away within his Mind Palace,  _ later _ .

“Is it really?” he asked. He looked at her, their eyes meeting. “ _ This _ is what you’ve always wanted, with me?”

“Mmmhmmm.” 

He shook his head in disbelief. “Even when I was horrible to you, and would say such ‘awful things’?” 

She smiled slightly. “There were moments of doubt, times when I called myself crazy. But I could never bring myself to give up on you. I knew deep down inside you had a wonderful, warm heart. I knew what you were capable of.” 

He sighed slowly. “You always could see me, better than anyone else. It’s quite frightening really. You make me feel stripped, exposed.” He paused. “Hmm … on second thought I rather like it.” 

She reached up and gave the back of his head a slight smack. “Cheeky git!” 

He gave her a Cheshire Cat grin before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, cupping the side of his face in her hand. They parted a few moments later, Sherlock brushing his thumb tenderly across the smooth cheek of their son. 

“What a learning experience this is going to be,” he murmured softly. 

Molly grinned. “You’re going to have the time of your life, aren’t you?” 

“Oh yes, most definitely. The data I will be able to collect will be fascinating.” Sherlock eyes were blazing with excitement. 

She chuckled and he turned to look at her. 

“Don’t you mean we?” he asked. “ _ We _ are going to have the time of our lives?” 

“Wellllll … it’s not going to be a walk in the park,” she admitted. “Having a baby is a lot of work. It’s not going to be easy.”

He harrumphed. “Is anything ever easy? I’m well aware of what awaits us Molly, and I intend to help you shoulder the burden as much as I am physically able. Late night feedings, nappy changes, I will be there every step of the way.”

She smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know you will be. Just no experiments, all right?” 

He looked at her with an expression of appall. “Molly! How could you? I would  _ never  _ experiment on our son.” 

She reached up and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his. “I know, I was just teasing you.” 

Sherlock huffed out a breath. “Even after a rigorous labour you still manage to be a sarcastic little minx.”

She giggled, peering down at their son. “I wonder which one of us he is going to be more like?” She smoothed a fingertip over his soft tuft of hair. 

“You, I hope,” Sherlock replied. “Not sure two of me in the world would be a good thing.” 

“Ohhhh … afraid of a little bit of competition?” she asked.

Sherlock glowered. “That’s not it at all.” 

“No?” 

He only rolled his eyes in response. 

“Perhaps he will be a perfect mix of the two of us,” she said. 

Sherlock stared ahead blankly. “Now that would be something, our two minds combined. What a brilliant child that would be!”  

She smiled. “What mysteries will you soon reveal, little one?” she murmured softly, tenderly stroking the cheek of their tiny son. 

“I hope he likes the violin.”

Molly glanced up and saw that Sherlock was frowning once again. 

“He does,” she said. “Remember? You would play whenever he got restless in my belly, it would always settle him down. He loves your music.”

Sherlock relaxed. “Oh right. How did I forget that?” 

“Baby brain?” she suggested. 

“I thought that only affected you?” 

She nipped at his shoulder. 

“There’s no chance for him, is there?” Sherlock questioned. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s going to be just as sarcastic as the both of us. Unless being made by two sarcastics will cancel out the sarcasm?” Sherlock pondered this as Molly clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. 

“Utterly hopeless,” she declared. 

“Mmm.” Sherlock thought for a moment before looking at her. “Me or him?” he questioned.

“Both of you!” She giggled. “But you more than him, seeing as he is only a few hours old.”

Sherlock pouted. “He’s going to get away with everything, isn’t he?” 

She chuckled softly. “No. Not  _ everything _ .” 

Sherlock side-eyed her, the expression on his face one of disbelief.

She smiled. “Well, how would you feel if we had a daughter instead of a son?” 

His expression grew thoughtful. “Damn it, you’re right,” he muttered. 

Molly’s smile widened. She leaned her head against Sherlock’s shoulder, both of them watching their son sleep.

“I think the two of us are in trouble,” she admitted. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. We’re both madly in love with our little boy and are going to let him get away with nearly everything because of it.” 

Sherlock gave a derisive sniff. 

Molly grew thoughtful. “Maybe he won’t be able to master the sad puppy look.”

“I just hope he doesn’t have your great big doe eyes,” Sherlock admitted. 

“Doe eyes? I don’t make doe eyes!” she scoffed. 

“Uhm … yes you do.” 

She glowered, while muttering “doe eyes” beneath her breath. 

“Look at us.” 

She stopped muttering. “Hmm?”

“Here we are with our three-hour old son, discussing if we’ll be able to punish him or not when he does something bad.” Sherlock shook his head. “What’s become of us?” 

She slipped her arm around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. “We’ve become parents, that’s what! But yeah … perhaps we should ease off a bit, not get too ahead of ourselves. We’ve got a bit of a way to go before we get to that point, yeah?”

“Yes.” He bent forward, pressing the gentlest of kisses to their little son’s forehead. “I feel as if we have all the time in the world.” 

Several moments of silence passed, until she broke it by saying, “I suppose there’s always a chance he could be like Mycroft.”

“MOLLY!” 

This possibility was never mentioned again.

* * *

 


End file.
